MarshMello
by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx
Summary: Why does Mello suddenly changes his habits and eats marshmallows ? What's that awkward atmosphere growing between him and Matt ? Switching from Matt to Mello's POV, see how they live their hidden feelings and how they will end up in funny situations !
1. Chapter 1

_**Note :** Like in any of my Death note fics, it's totally AU, because I can't admit they died. So as usual, L is alive, Light is alive, Watari is alive, Rem is alive (or well, whatever a shinigami is when he's not turned to dust) L and Light are together and Kira is not the bad Kira anymore, and Matt and Mello grew up normally at Wammy's until they left to live their life as adults, but not very far one from the other. They still work for L and there's no competition anymore with Near. But Mello is still a total badass and Matt still... Matt ^^_

_

* * *

_**Matt  
**It's been one of these days, when you are already over frustrated and everything tends to remind you the object of your frustration.  
It's been years, since the first day, I think, that I wanted him. Yeah, we were only kids, too young for sexual stuff and all, but I have wanted him as soon as I saw him. He was all I wasn't. Beautiful long blond hair, his features were soft, almost girly, his body thin but already muscular (and it got worse with years, his body, oh... his sexy body...), a sharp look in his steel colored eyes, and a mind so strong it could break through everything.  
I immediately wanted to be his friend. But I quickly realised I was in love with him, when I got jealous of anyone talking to him, looking at him or whatever.  
I don't exactly know why, but he became my friend. My best friend, I was his only friend and always wondered why among all people at Wammy's he'd pick me, the geek that never talked to anyone, that was shy and introverted. I'd thought he would pick one of these other guys that were always pulling some shit and fighting, it was more like him.  
But he just came to me and said we would be friends, and I said ok. That was it. And since then, we never got separated.

And here I was, stuck in my red Camaro in traffic jam, with nothing else to do than smoke and let my thoughts wander. I tried the radio but they kept on making a fool of me with their stupid songs (yes, I'm pretty sure they did this intentionally) like _I want your sex_ by George Michael or _You can leave your hat on_ by Joe Cocker (a conspiracy, I tell you). My thoughts wandered to the same thing as they did everyday, every night, for years. But while growing up, they became each time dirtier. God forgive me, but he shouldn't have put such a sexy thing as Mello on earth if he didn't want me to drool at his sight. Or was it the ultimate temptation I had to resist to if I wanted to go to heaven ? I'm not a believer, so I chose not to care and keep on drooling.  
And in my thoughts, that was my hands which wandered. My daydreaming always started soft, tender, because after all, I love him, it's not just sexual. And even if I already saw him naked (hey, when you share a dorm room with another guy, and the same bathroom, there are times you get to see the whole stuff), I think my hands won't be in peace as long as they don't know if his skin feels as soft as it looks like. I never could watch him as much as I want for the many times I saw him naked, and it would have been too obvious if I looked _there_, but I once had a nice view on his butt and oh god. He would make any chick jealous, even the most perfectly shaped ones. It's just indecent how his butt and hips are a bit larger than his waist and makes said hips sway when he walks, like a model on stilettos.  
I wanted my hands on those hips so much, I got crazy the day he came back from the leather store with his first leather pants and tried them on in front of me. When he stood in front of me (I was sat on the couch playing Zelda) with his fists on his hips, the leather glued to his forms, the laced front reaching just high enough to cover his pubic hairs, I think I lost half of my brain cells, I could hear them pop and explode in my head. I almost lost it when he asked me how he looked like. I could only reply a very smart "hummfffff huh cool" before lighting a cigarette and pretending making coffee in the kitchen.  
Actually, I had to hide the nosebleed he just gave me. And something else situated south of my nose.  
And from that day, things got worse for me, because every single day I had his leather clad self in sight (and I cursed myself from moving downtown with him when we left Wammy's, because that was pure torture). It took me several nights of self pleasure (excuse the details but well...) to calm down a bit, but really a bit. I think I had a permanent hard on for two or three days (and it hurts, believe me).  
Many times I thought I would jump him, rape him, do anything that could help me release the pressure. But first, he was stronger than me, second, he would beat the shit out of me, and third, Mello being Mello, if he had wanted anything of this nature from me, he would already have taken it (me ?) so I knew for sure I didn't have a chance.  
Like in a good romantic movie, I could say without a doubt my love was hopeless.  
I woke up from my reverie when I heard horns. The traffic was fluid again and I could move. It's only when I stiffened in my seat (I had slipped in a more comfortable position) that I felt I was tight in my jeans. Fuck.

**Mello**  
I heard the key turn and the door open. My heart skipped a beat. Matt. Why do you have to be Matt ? Your frail body, your hair making a fire halo around your pale face, your goggles covering your big eyes, that cigarette between your lips, and the way you walk clumsily and look at me like a deer caught in headlights. You look like my prey, and god knows I'd like to catch you, but this is not an option. The only option would be for you to tame me, or at least, realise you already tamed me and I'm only waiting to eat in your hand (or eat anything from you...). Because Matt, I love you. But I love you too much to make the first move. Because Matt, you'd do anything for me, I know that, and I don't want to think that you let me do what I want with you, your body, just because you can't say no to me.  
It hurts me, because you'll probably never make a move, you're straight I guess, I've done so much to tempt you and you never reacted, like when I showed off in leather that day, you just ran away, I guess you're uncomfortable with the thought. Even younger, I walked naked in front of you countless times, but you always looked away. You know, I'm not gay Matt, I'm just in love with the person that you are, whatever gender you are.  
Oh, it was not easy, when I noticed I loved you (and that's why I beat the shit out of that guy at Wammy's when we were 15, he had the guts to call me a fag because we were always hanging together), because Mello is strong, Mello is a real man, Mello isn't gay... I think I was in denial a long time, but now that we live together (how I wish that meant more than sharing a flat) it's a bit easier to admit I love you although you're a guy.  
So here you stand, with that red package under your arm, looking at me like if you were surprised to see me. Oh come on Matt, don't tell me you got a present for a girlfriend for Valentine's day ? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, I don't want to hear that. But I can't help myself and I ask you...  
"Hey Matt, got a date for Valentine's day ?"  
"No, what a stupid idea" he replied, looking at me like if I had said the dirtiest swear in the world.  
"So, what's that package ? It looks like a Valentine's present, all wrapped in red, and it's Valentine's today anyway"  
"Yeah, huh, it's nothing" he tried to runaway to his room.  
"Come on Matt, tell me, what is it ?" I insisted, no way he would get away with the _it's nothing_ stuff.  
"Ok, just some new games, they didn't have plastic bags so they wrapped them so I could carry them easily" he lied.  
But I gave up. If he said he didn't have a date tonight, then I would see if he left or not. And maybe I could sneak in his room later to see what's in the package. Yes, I do that kind of things.  
Oh, I see you coming, yes, I could have a date myself, guy or girl, I could get anyone I wanted, that's not the point. I just didn't want anyone. Except him. OK YES I ADMIT IT ! Mello is a virgin at 21. Call me sentimental or whatever, but I could never do anything with anyone. How could you kiss someone who's not the one you crave for ? I have pride, even in that domain. Mello doesn't go out or fuck just for fun or emptying his balls. Mello has self control (and yes, Mello likes to talk at the third person, bear with it).

**Matt**  
Shit, I thought he wouldn't be there already, so I could just hide the package in my room and forget it.  
But he was there, sprawled on his stomach on the couch, reading, his ass defying me, perfectly moulded in that goddamn leather. I think I twitched. And I think he saw that I froze where I was. Shit.  
He really thinks I would have a date ? Me ? First I would be too shy to ask anyone out, second, we tell each other everything, I mean, not the attraction I have for him, but everything else, so I would have told him already such an important thing, he's my best friend after all. Wait. Does that mean he imagines I could have a date and not tell him, and then, that he could have one without telling me ? Does he have one ?  
Tears stung my eyes all of a sudden, while my heart wrung painfully. I never thought about that eventuality, stupid me. Of course he won't be single all his life, what did I believe ? That we would live together as friends forever without anyone else ? Yes, I believed that, very hard. What a dickhead I am.  
I stuck the package in the bottom of my dresser, on top of several other boxes, and after breathing deeply to calm the sting in my eyes, I go back in the living room.  
Mello was sat in front of the tv, laughing his ass off in front of a serie I don't know, eating marshmallows. Wait. Marshmallows ? Mello ?  
"Out of chocolate Mello ?"  
"Hm ? Ah, the marshmallows ? No, they're chocolate marshmallows actually" he replied, stuffing his mouth while focusing back on the tv.  
"I thought you only liked chocolate bars"  
"They didn't have any, and I didn't feel like walking to the next store, I didn't have my bike so I got that instead, it'll be ok until tomorrow" he said. "And I wanted marshmallows anyway" he added.  
"Ah ? That's not like you to have a sudden change about sweets" I was quite intrigued. Mello only lived for milk chocolate, one brand, nothing else.  
"It's just because... hm forget it"  
I was really intrigued now, really really.  
"What ?" he spat at me, mouth full, as he saw I was staring at him puzzled.  
"Because what ?" I insisted.  
"Because I'm frustrated, ok ?" he glared at me with a look I couldn't define.  
"I don't get it" I said sheepishly.  
"Matt you jerk, I'm eating marshmallows and you act like I murdered someone !"  
"It's just not like you, that all" I muttered. I could feel he was uncomfortable, and it was even less Mello. There was something going on. "Why didn't you ask me to get you chocolate on my way home ?" I asked. Usually he would call me, when he was out of chocolate.  
"I wanted marshmallows, marsh-ma-llows." he told me like talking to a 4 years old kid.  
I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk, starting my laptop. I couldn't use the tv to play some games so I would play online instead.

**Mello**  
Why is he bugging me for fucking marshmallows ? What's wrong with him ? Ok, it's not usual for me to eat that shit, but I really felt like eating them. I couldn't tell him why, could I ? No, certainly not... Or maybe ?  
My mind suddenly elaborated a plan, or at least the first steps of a plan. It's Valentine's day, and I could use that excuse to make some oriented jokes without it being too awkward, right ? I could blame the date if he took it bad, and say I was just joking. If I couldn't confess anything to him, at least I could push the situation in the way I wanted it ? No, bad idea, he doesn't feel anything of this nature for me, and that would be just cruel to push him that way, he would feel uncomfortable and I would ruin the evening. I prefer by far having a nice evening with my best friend than finish it each of us in our room being uneasy. Forget that Mello.  
I sighed. He looked at me. Did I sigh that loud ? Yes, holy shit. Oh, his look at that precise moment... I think I saw sadness. Just when I realised I probably looked sad too because I was telling myself I couldn't have him.  
Awkward.  
He got back to his screen, I turned the tv off and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Matt was not my Valentine but I could prepare something special anyway. Not too special, it would be suspicious.  
"Matt, what do you want to eat tonight ?" I asked from the kitchen. I swear I saw him blush as he turned his head my direction. No, can't be...  
"Huh, dunno, whatever you want Mello" he replied, staring back at his screen in a much too intense manner. He was obviously nervous.  
What was going on ? Shit. Could it be he planned to go out (date ?) and he didn't dare telling me ?  
"You're eating here tonight, right ?" I asked to be sure.  
"Of course you dumbass, where else would I eat ?" he sighed.  
What was that growing tension tonight ? Well, ok, I don't care, he doesn't have a date, that's the most important. Because otherwise I would have someone to kill tonight for Matt to stay with me. That's probably why I didn't reply to the fact he called me dumbass, because in another situation I would have smacked him.  
I decided I would prepare katsudon, Matt loves japanese food and I had everything required in the fridge, I was well inspired to go to the grocery yesterday. Once everything was ready and I just had to wait for the rice to cook, I decided I would make dessert. I quickly mixed eggs, flour, sugar, butter and a little of that brandy liquor Matt sometimes put in his evening coffee, and once the dough was ready, I gave it a heart shape and put it on an oven plaque. I added canned cherries I found in the cabinet on top of it and it went straight into the hot oven. I was quite proud of my pie.  
The rice was ready and my pie cooling on the kitchen counter so I served two katsudon bowls, and headed to the living room.  
"Matt, it's ready"  
"Ok, let me save my game" he replied, exiting his game.

**Matt  
**"Matt, what do you want to eat tonight" he asks me. Holy fucking shit. I think I went bright red.  
Your cock ? Your tits ? Your lips ? And don't scratch anything, all answers are correct.  
He looked at me amused, I'm perfectly sure he noticed the color of my face. But then he got that sad look again. Fuck, he must start to understand, and he's not happy with it. I really have to control myself, or I'll piss him off, or worse, he will leave because he doesn't want to deal with my gayness.  
I focused back on my screen, trying to regain my composure. I could hear him in the kitchen, and suddenly it smelled like cherries. Wow, Mello making dessert ? He's really weird tonight. Oh, is he trying to make things better because he has a bad news to tell me ? I'm paranoid. Actually, Mello cooking was not that unusual, it started when we decided to move from Wammy's and I joked about the fact we wouldn't eat as well as at Wammy's anymore once we would be alone, and he took it as a challenge. I never thought he would challenge himself in that domain, but he did, as seriously as any other domain. And he's a good cook, let me tell you he even made me gain some weight (yeah, ok, at first he was bad as hell but he forced me to eat and you never say no to Mello...).  
He calls me for dinner. Katsudon. Wow (second time). My favorite food.  
I really smell the bad news now.  
"Had a nice day ?" he asks me.  
I know he's only trying to start the conversation, the silence while we're eating is so thick I could cut it with my chopsticks.  
"Yeah, the usual stuff" I reply, trying not to look at him. I really don't know what is happening but we're unusually uneasy. I have to talk, if we don't have a normal conversation right now, this silence will be the end of me.  
"Want some more ?" he points at my empty bowl with his chopsticks.  
"No thanks, I'm full. That was tasty" I add because I know he spent time cooking, and it's the truth, his katsudon was delicious.  
"No place for dessert ?" he kinda pouts.  
"I always have place for dessert" I cheer him, I guess he would be really pissed off if I didn't eat the dessert he prepared.  
He goes back to the kitchen, picking up my bowl and his. I can't help it, I watch his lower half disappear in the kitchen. He caught me. FUCK ! I'm doomed. He's going to light my hair on fire and throw me by the window. Huh ? He smiles at me. Genuinely. He has a severe disease and will die soon, that's why he's not normal tonight, and won't kill me. Yes, I am sure.

**Mello**  
I can feel his eyes on me. Why does he stare at me ? I glance above my shoulder as I make it to the kitchen, and I think my heart stopped for a while. I didn't expect that. Not at all. Matt was looking at my _ass_. No, give up hope Mello. He must just be disgusted by my obvious show off. Maybe he's just disgusted by the sight of me in leather. It's true that after all these years shaking my ass under his nose, in my tight pants, he never showed any interest, so why now after all ? I can't help but smile, just in case...  
Once in the kitchen, I realised how sissy my pie looks. Matt is going to laugh at me for sure. First I make a pie, which is already far away from Mello, but it's heart shaped. Mello, where are you ? Why did Barbie replace you there in the kitchen ? I feel awfully ashamed right now, but well, I can't go back now, I have to bring it in the living room.  
If he makes fun of me, I could always punch him. Yes, Mello would do that. No, I don't have personality disorders, thanks.  
I come back in the living room with dessert plates and forks, and then with the pie.  
Matt's eyes were priceless when I put the pie on the low table. He looked at the pie, then me, then the pie, and me again, and he stared at me all confused and his face color matched his hair all of a sudden. If he makes an unpleasant comment, I'll kick his head until all his teeth are on the ground.

**Matt**  
The pie. Heart shaped pie. Now I'm really feeling bad. What's all this about ?  
He's waiting for me to talk, it's obvious. What do I say ? Brain, find something that won't get me killed in the next seconds, please.  
"Woa, nice pie" I mutter. Great, really great, brain. Can't do better ? "Heart shaped ?" I add.  
"Yeah, I thought it would be funny" he replies blankly.  
Funny, ok. No reason to act like a girl at her first date, right ?  
He serves two pieces and the silence is just unbearable.  
Finally he disappears in the kitchen again. I follow to wash the dishes. He made dinner so it's my job. He puts the plates and forks in the sink and turns back, and we collide. He didn't notice me walking behind, obviously.  
He loses his balance so I catch him before he falls, hands on his upper arms. Oh god, just as I thought. His skin is so soft... I think I stroke his skin a bit too long when my hands fell down from his arms, as he regained his balance. But I saw him shiver.  
"You should put a sweater on, you seem cold" I state.  
"I'm not cold" he replies, leaving the kitchen too quickly to be natural.

* * *

_**Note :** virtual marshmallows to everyone reviewing ! Next update soon !  
**Don't hesitate to check my other Matt X Mello ongoing fic (link in my stories on my profile page !) named **_**Et Cetera**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note : **Second chapter ! I hope you'll like it ! Thank you for the reviews, I love you all !_

_

* * *

_**Matt  
**Great, he's mad at me now. I wonder why I'm questioning myself about what's happening, it's Mello after all, he gets pissed off for nothing almost everyday, so maybe it's not coming from me. But usually he doesn't eat marshmallows, he doesn't make heart shaped pies, and he doesn't runaway from me. Oh, could be that... ?  
I go back in the living room and sit on the couch beside him.  
"Mel, did a girl stand you up for tonight ? Is that what's pissing you off ?" I ask shyly, knowing he could take it pretty bad, but right now I don't care, I need to know it's not me that brought the situation where it is.  
"You jerk, do I really look like someone would stand me up ?" he hisses, his look murderous.  
"Then tell me what's wrong !" I shout. "You're all weird and I don't see a reason". I push my luck for an answer, tonight there IS a reason, it's not just the usual angry Mello.  
"Do I need a reason ?" he spits at me. No, of course, but tonight there is one.  
"At least, I need one" I try.  
He looks at me quite puzzled, I bet he didn't expect me to ask explanations, he would never give any to me, and he knows I know that fact.  
"Then guess ?" Oh, thanks Mello, so cooperative. What can I say now, I'm pretty sure I'm the cause.  
"Is it me ?"  
"Matt, you suck." Ok, I won't go any further with answers tonight I guess. Now I'm angry at myself, and a bit at him for not answering because he leaves me with doubts, and I hate doubts.  
"You wish" I reply, immediately realising what I said. _Think_ before you speak, dumbass !  
I clearly saw his eyes make a trip to my lips before looking me in the eyes. Clearly. I was expecting a kick or something. But no. He stood up and left in his bedroom, shutting the door.  
Sleep time, I guess. The evening is ruined.

**Mello**  
Matt you fucking little bitch, of course I wish !!! Why do you do that to me ?  
I had to lock me in my room to releave myself, I couldn't take it anymore tonight and that was ruining the evening completely or grabbing his head and forcing his lips on my cock right there on the couch. Well, second option would probably have ruined more than the evening.  
I let myself fall on my bed, open the lace of my leather pants, and start stroking myself. And I hear his voice from the other side of the door.  
"Mel, whatever made you angry, if it's me, I'm sorry". Oh that voice, that tone. I just wanna hug him right now. I jerk out of bed, lacing my pants back, I open the door and I see him there, his puppy eyes on me. Matt, why do you have to be so cute ? You're just like those little furry balls anyone would pick in a shelter. I pull him close, hugging him, and I don't care if I never do that. Right now I do. I feel him stiffen though, and I push back.  
His eyes are as wide as plates, and even in the darkness of the living room, with his goggles on, I can see them. But he's not looking at me, or not in the eyes at least. He looks _there_. And I remember I'm as hard as a rock right now, and he couldn't not feel it while I was hugging him. Holy fucking shit. I forgot.  
I slam the door closed and stand there, back on the door. This is embarrassing, Really embarrassing. No excuse could be good enough to save the situation. I could do like if nothing happened. Yes, let's do that tomorrow.  
I hear him move after several minutes and close the door of his bedroom. He stayed in front of my door at least five minutes. I had to fight to stay where I was and not to drag him to my bed.

**Matt  
**I won't be able to sleep. No way. I felt his... you know. I almost lost control, I wanted to touch him _there_. Badly. I couldn't move from his door, and I knew he was just behind it. I had the foolish hope he would open it again, pull me in and hug me again (and more, of course). But after several minutes, I just went to my own room. Hello, right hand, are you single tonight ?  
I made the dirtiest dream ever that night, and when I woke up, I knew I didn't dream only once... Ok, laundry today.  
I made a ball with my sheets, silently rushed to the bathroom for a shower and left for the laundry at the end of our street.

**Mello**  
I woke up... sticky. Matt, it's better I only dreamt last night, because I doubt you could walk this morning.  
I take a look around from my doorframe, Matt seems already gone, his keys are not on his desk, and the apartment is silent. I shower quickly, stuff my sheets in a plastic bag and walk down the street.  
Shit ! Matt's in the laundry. Let's go on with embarrassing things, is that the game of the week ?  
He didn't see me, he's busy playing (like usual). PSP, DS, dunno, it's all the same to me.  
I fill the laundry machine, put my coins in, and once it started, I rest my elbows on the machine, chin in my palms, a book on the top of the machine just between my elbows. Maybe he won't see me at all and I can leave before him. Wait. He started his machine before me, so he_ will _see me.  
Why did he have to come here today ? Didn't he wash our clothes two days ago ? Oh...

**Matt**  
Oh. No. What is he doing here ? Sheets ? (Thank you goggles, that's why I love you, I can watch without anyone noticing). Don't tell me that... ?  
I had to refrain from grinning. Yes, that was embarrassing for me too, but it seemed we both had wet dreams last night.  
What is he doing ?! Oh my god. Mello, you're a bitch.

**Mello**  
While I was reading, I noticed that guy looking at me. He looked cute (not as cute as Matt, because no one is as cute as Matt, believe me) but I was not interested. I started teasing him only because I had found an occasion to show Matt I didn't mind guys. That would be a good start, even if I was pretty sure Matt was straight. I began arching my back a bit more, making my position quite suggestive. I looked at the guy, and, stirring a chocolate bar from my pocket, I unwrapped it and snapped a bite. I got back to my book, and then I had the guy a few seconds later leant on my machine (the laundry, I precise, you perv).  
And then, I heard a thud on the floor at my right. I look in that direction and I see Matt looking at me, picking his game thing from the floor. He looked... I don't know actually, I've never seen him look like this so I couldn't say.  
All I can say is that he didn't quit looking at me and the guy. I smiled to Matt, or should I say grinned. He would see me at play and I quite liked that. I would tease him too, after all, that was my chance to change the topic of "why did you come here wash your sheets ?" to "hey Mello, are you gay ?". Way less embarrassing. For me, probably not for him.  
The guy being a bit annoying, I tried to get rid of him. Yeah, I teased him and now I throw him away, what's wrong with that ?

**Matt**  
Mello. Teasing. A guy.  
I can't tell what was the most disturbing of all the thoughts that went through my mind at that precise moment : Mello is gay. Mello is seducing someone that is not me. I'm jealous. Mello is sex. Mello is doing it in front of me consciously. Mello is gay. Mello likes guys. I am a guy. I want Mello. I want Mello to want me.  
Before I could really think about what I was doing, I stood up and walked to where Mello was. He seemed to try to get rid of the guy, but the guy was a bit insistent. Jealousy stinging straight to my hormones (damn hormones, I would be so happy without you) I did something stupid.

**Mello  
**I was considering punching the guy who was really getting on my nerves (what, my fault ?) when I felt an arm slide around my waist, and what was at the end of the arm was... Matt. Holy shit !  
He was all against me, his arm snaked around me, standing between me and the guy. His hand on my hip, oh god, thank you !  
"Get lost" he said to the guy. Matt. Low voice. Sexy voice. Mello melting.  
"Hey, tell your boyfriend to stop whoring himself if you don't want anyone around him" the guy spat, going back to his seat.  
I looked at Matt with the biggest smile I ever had on my face, but it vanished when I saw the expression on his face.  
"Don't count on me to save your ass next time" and he got back to his seat too, looking angry.  
He only did that to help. Fuck. It had felt so good, so right. His boyfriend. Ah, how I wanted it to be true...  
But well, at least he knows. I need to test him a bit more now. It helps with my frustration to tease him a bit, I admit it.

**Matt**  
I could have killed myself. Not only did I do something stupid, Mello is able to defend himself (even better than I would, that's why it's even more stupid from me) but I thought about a detail I had ignored in my earlier thoughts : if Mello is gay, which I am sure of now, it means one thing : I'm not his type. I always had the hope he's simply straight, but now I feel rejected. One case or the other was the same, I couldn't have him, but the second option is way harder to accept. Because it's too full of "if only's". And it hurts.  
"Don't count on me to save your ass next time" I told him. Hey, I didn't want things to look like they really were. No, I was not jealous, ok ? I was trying to help because I didn't want him to start a fight here. Not credible ? I know...  
So I got back to my seat, really angry at myself (and a bit at Mello for showing off like he did in front of me), although I would have loved to get away from the laundry. But my sheets were still in the machine.  
I stiffened when Mello came to sit next to me. Yesterday's tension seemed to have lessen a bit, hopefully, but I was afraid it would be back soon with what just happened.

**Mello  
**"Hey Matt, you playing the jealous boyfriend was awesome !" I said playfully. I wanted the conversation to take a precise direction. Ask me, Matt, ask me, now.  
"So you're into guys ?" he asked. Yes he did it ! I could go on with my plan now.  
"Well... more or less" I replied. I'm into YOU, not into guys, Matt. But I couldn't tell him that. "Depends on the guy actually".  
He looked at me all puzzled. I looked back at him, straight in his eyes through his goggles. Only if the guy is you. I wanted to shout it in his face. If only he could guess what I'm insinuating. I think I stared at him too long, because he blushed. It's so easy to see, he's usually so pale.  
"And what about you Matt ? Guys or chicks ? I never saw you with anyone so now that you know for me, you could tell me ?" I was really pushing it.  
"Huh... I... I dunno..." he stuttered. He doesn't know ? What's that answer ?? Hey Matt, you're 21, it's time you make a choice ! (He really should stop playing so many games, and watch more porn).  
"How can you not know such a thing ?" I rolled my eyes  
"Depends on the guy actually" he replied, looking me straight in the eyes, lifting his goggles in his hair. Oh those blue eyes. Without goggles, that's not often. I think I drowned.  
The stare lasted a few seconds, and I unconsciously bent forward in his direction, very slightly, not even two centimeters, but staring at each other like this made me want to kiss him and my body showed the inside of my mind even before I was aware of it. I stiffened, realising what I was doing, just when he bent forward too. Shit. Was he responding to my attitude ? Would he have kissed me ?  
That was too late now, I wouldn't know... Fuck.  
But one thing was sure, he didn't paraphrase me innocently. And looking me straight in the eyes without goggles meant a LOT. Why ? Because it's his thing, when he's trying to get something he wants. Like that day when he didn't have enough cash for the gas he just had put in his car, he pulled his goggles up in his hair and looked straight in the eyes of the cashier girl while he was trying to get a discount, or when he was driving too fast and he got arrested by a policewoman, and it always works, believe me. I'm pretty sure that was not innocent either that he did it now.  
Now, I couldn't tell I wasn't happy. But I was confused. We had made a huge step forward, because to me it seemed like we had confessed things silently. But still, things being untold, I had reservations. I still wanted him to make the first step, but now I could hope he would do it. I just was too afraid to be wrong. Mello never admits being wrong, so Mello doesn't do things he is not sure about, ok ?

**Matt**  
"Depends on the guy actually". Huh ? Oh. Mello ? Are you insinuating what I think you are ? Oh fuck. I blushed. I'm such a schoolgirl sometimes. He stared at me with such intensity that it couldn't be anything else. Or was I just hoping too much ? It's the problem when you want something that bad, you end up imagining clues everywhere.  
Shit. He's asking me about my sexual preferences.  
"How can you not know such a thing ?" he rolls his eyes. I know what he thinks. I'm a geek.  
"Depends on the guy actually" I play my cards, I have enough, if I don't test his own answer now, I'll regret it. So I paraphrase him and I throw my ace at him. Goggles up, I lock my eyes to his. I'm sure he'll understand the move, he often teases me about it when I try to get where I want with my _goggles-off-for-seduction_ look.  
He's gonna kiss me ! Oh Mello... NO ! He didn't. Shit. Holy fucking shit. Was it just my imagination ?  
Ok, let's think (while we look at the wonderful floor of the laundry).  
Hey, idea ! (I remind you I lost half of my brain cells long ago with a certain leather episode, so I do what I can with what's left, don't blame me).  
"So you did that marvellous dinner and heart shaped pie yesterday and I didn't realise it was all for me, how cute !" I giggled, batting my eyelashes like a chick. That was pretty lame of me, but hey, it takes what it takes. And the tension was growing again, that was really unbearable. Making a fool of myself is a geek's defense.  
He was looking at me and I could see his brain working behind his pupils. Did I just say my last sentence ?  
I'm not afraid of Mello, it's just that next to him you have to be ready to die anytime, he's such a fucking timebomb ready to blow. (Ready to blow... hello mister hard on, can you leave me alone now ? Me, dirty thoughts ? Hell yeah, have you seen the blond beauty sat beside me ?)  
And he shot. I didn't see it coming.  
"Is that why you had to wash your sheets ? You got all worked up and had dirty dreams about me ?"  
"Bastard" I muttered, standing up to pick said sheets that just finished washing. I glanced at Mello while I was emptying the machine, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Oh. Minute. You also had to wash yours, remember ?  
"Look who's talking" I said just when his own machine beeped the end of the washing program.  
"Well, as the dinner and pie didn't work, I only had my own dirty dreams left" he winked at me and left the laundry with his sheets.  
Don't play with me Mello... just don't. Because I'm a gamer, don't forget that. Tactics, thinking, patience, that's my thing. But yours is obviously to sway your hips just under my nose, I thought, sighing, while Mello was walking a few steps forward.

**Mello**  
That was starting to be really fun. No tension anymore, or at least not the same one. We started a game of cat and mouse and I like it, oh yes, I like it. He was trying to gauge me, I could see him coming. But I would not give up that easily and say things clearly, he would have to dive first. My sweet little Matt, how long will it take before you give in ?

* * *

**_Note : _**_Oh oh, seems they start to understand, and still, none of them wants to admit it clearly. Game is starting, who will win ? At least you, reader, with a third chapter soon ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note :** Giant marshmallows for everyone that reviewed ! You confirmed I managed to do what I wanted with this fic (comic + suspense about the issue) so it's really a pleasure to give you more. Here it is !_

* * *

**Matt**  
Once we were back at the apartment, I sat at my desk, and played some FPS game to calm my nerves. Yes, I'm a very nervous person, even if you couldn't guess when you look at me, I look calm and laid back, but why do you think I'm a chain smoker and a gamer ? Nicotine + playing = a less nervous Matt. Anyway, I think anyone living around Mello would die from massive nosebleed after a few days, without ways to decompress. Not only because of the sexiness (which should be, according to me, illegal) but also because Mello is more temperamental than a girl in her red time of the month. Sometimes I tell myself he could be a new lethal way for death penalty.  
Mello was doing stuff behind my back so I didn't see his face, like checking bills, vacuuming, but I could hear him stop his activities from time to time and I was pretty sure he was smirking at me. He had something wicked in mind, no doubt about that.  
He left for work around noon, and I didn't work today, so I could relax once he was gone. Well, relax is not the word. I should say_ try to breathe before the shock suffocates me_, as he left the apartment with a "See you tonight... darling" with his Cheshire cat grin again. Mello you dickhead, what do you want ? My death ?  
I spent some time thinking.  
Is Mello serious about all this ? I mean, of course he's playing with me since the laundry, but does he do it on purpose, like, because he wants to send a message ? Or is he really just playing ? One thing is for sure, he understood my message. What do I do now ? Do I play the game ? If he's only playing for fun, I will end up hurt, I have to be aware of that. But I'm 99% sure he's not playing for fun. His frustration, the sheets, his look, no, he's not playing for fun. Oh, gotcha Mello. You sucker, you don't wanna be the one to make the first step, your pride, your fucking pride ! No joker for Matt. Mello, you'll have to show your cards first, I promise, I'll make you lose your shirt in this game (and your pants too in the end, but that's another game hehehe).  
But. Wait. Mello... (Yes, my brain realised only _now, _leather, popping brain cells, remember ?) Mello and me... ? Oh Fuck. Goddamn fuck !  
I lit another cigarette, and my mind wandered again, but this time I didn't end with a pain in my stomach, all my thoughts ended with a joy I never felt since today.  
But first, I would have to play wicked games, not that it didn't seem fun, but all I wanted now was to hug Mello as soon as he would be home. But well, the issue of the game was worth the wait, right ?

**Mello**  
I pretended I was out for work just because of what I wanted to tell Matt.  
"See you tonight... darling" I quickly closed the door behind me to hide my grin turning into a hyena laughter. Oh god, the face he made, that was worth the price of an afternoon out doing nothing.  
It would give me time to think, because I needed to prepare myself for the game I wanted to play. That would be a mind game as well as a physical game, believe me. He liked looking at my backside, then he would see it. I would go shopping, as I was out idle. Why ? Hum, I won't wander in the apartment naked, that would be really too much. But as I usually never wear underwears, well, I needed some now.  
I was light hearted. Really. Matt sent me a message I thought impossible only a few hours ago. It's strange how when your hopes get gratified, you suddenly are even more aware that you couldn't live without what you want to hard. And I want him real hard. I surprised myself imagining my nose in his neck, breathing his cigarette scent. Simply. Nothing sexual. I just want him. I sigh heavily. I'd almost lose the game on purpose once home just to end the tension, but no, no way I lose.  
Underwears. I think the cashier chick thought I was buying them for my little brother. No, I just had to have them really tight on me. I don't care about the fact it's bad to wear anything tight _there_ because it makes you sterile. Like if I would have Matt pregnant anyway. Oh... what a lovely thought though, Matt pregnant... huh huh.  
I went home around 5pm, I was bored outside.  
I hear noise coming from the kitchen. It smells like... pastry ? Matt in a kitchen and it doesn't smell like he burnt something ?  
I check on him, he's turning his back at me, busy.  
"Welcome home honey" he doesn't look at me but I can see a bit of his left side, and the smirk in the corner of his mouth. So you're playing too Matt, it's official. Good, very good. I smirk too. I love this man.  
I head to the couch and sit there, it's time for my favorite serie on tv. A few minutes later, a grinning and blushing Matt deposits a plate full of chocolate cookies on the low table just in front of me before sitting at his desk. My jaw dropped against my will. And they're edible, actually. Tasty, even. Still a bit warm from the oven, the chocolate chips melting on my tongue.  
"Didn't know you could cook" I say, mouth full.  
He turns on his desk chair to face me, crosses his legs, and, with a little smile, he answers : "I'm actually quite skilful with my hands".  
Matt : 1 point. Mello : choking on his cookie.

**Matt**  
I turn back to my desk, trying to suppress the laughter I feel is forming in my throat. I was a bit afraid I would lose quickly because Mello is a master in the art of manipulation but this small victory comforted me.  
Or maybe not. I should have expected his revenge.  
I was concentrated on some hacking for half an hour when I feel him bend over my shoulder. With his lips just a few millimeters from my ear, he whispers : "thanks for the cookies...", and I can feel his breath on the skin of my neck.  
He goes away as fast as he arrived, leaving me almost panting. Yes, panting.  
I try to make my breath unnoticeable, and concentrate on my hacking to relax, although concentration is quite ruined now.  
If we keep on this rhythm, I'll be a rapist by the end of the night.  
Ok, let's keep quiet for now, for the sake of my sanity.  
"Matt, dinner's ready" Mello calls me a few hours later.  
Ginger ramen. Japanese food again. And ginger. You know what's said about ginger, right ? Aphrodisiac.  
"Hey Mello, you need stamina tonight, for putting so much ginger in this ramen ?" I ask when I first pick in my bowl.  
"I've always loved ginger" he replies with that stare that says a lot. Huh ho. Double meaning ? (He sometimes calls me gingerman because of my hair color). "Anyway, I wouldn't need that to send someone through the roof, actually".  
Ouch. Not while eating, Mello, please ! Ok, I asked for it. My bad.  
And with this my mind flies to the thought of Mello pinning me face to the wall and pounding hard in me from behind and... oh no no no, what have I done ?  
I feel my jeans get really tight under my belt, and instinctively, I pull the hem of my shirt down to hide my growing bulge. And Mello automatically follows the movement of my hand and sees what I wanted to hide. Shit !  
"Too much ginger ?" The Cheshire cat is back.  
"Fuck you" I mutter. I'm beyond embarrassment.  
"Can I finish my ramen first ?" he purrs. Bastard.  
I stare at the tv, trying to regain composure. He's playing low, really low (under my belt right now). I'm losing it, obviously. Mayday ?

**Mello**  
Did you really think you could fight me in that domain, Matt ? I've only just begun, you ain't seen nothing yet, I can tell you.  
He's silent now, I really teased him_ a lot_, poor gingerman...  
He got hard only with a sentence. My words. I could have ripped his jeans if I didn't have held back. It turns me on to know I can affect him like this.  
It's tempting, because if I go on like this, I may have him tonight.  
"I didn't prepare any dessert as I already have something yummy ready" I look at him, shamelessly winking. Once he's all red, I reach for the cookies.  
He turns his console on, and reach for his joystick (the plastic one, I precise). Here's his reply. Bastard. He snuggles in the couch, half lying, places the joystick _there_, and plays. The position is quite natural, but he's doing it on purpose anyway and his fingers moving on the joystick are a call to rape. Direct shot in _my_ joystick.  
Matt doesn't like his body. I mean, he's persuaded he's too skinny, not muscular, short, and that his pale skin and red hair are not beautiful. He's just so wrong... No one is as perfect as him (except me).  
And sometimes, he's just so sexy it hurts my eyes. Like now. But I shouldn't think about his long legs, how my hands would roam along his tights, squeezing his flesh gently, and... ah, shut up, dirty thoughts ! That's not the moment !  
Time for boxers. Yes. Low, but I want him tonight. TONIGHT.  
"It's hot here" I mutter. He barely glance at me, focused on his game. He already lifted his sleeves to his elbows so it's not just for the game that I'm telling that, it's really hot actually, we're still in winter, but ramen warmed us.  
I head for my bedroom, get rid of my clothes and put the boxers I just bought on.

**Matt**  
I was playing, hoping that Mello would calm down for tonight because I was really losing it, when I felt the couch lower under his weight beside me, I didn't look at him until I saw his bare legs resting on the low table in front of us.  
Oh. My. God.  
My eyes went from his bare legs to his face, passing by his whole body. He was wearing black boxers. Very. Tight. Black. Boxers. I know that he usually doesn't wear underwears (I just know, don't ask me how, ok ?) so I could easily guess it was another trick. But that was really more than I could take. I tried to focus back on my game but I kept on dying, so he knew I was affected. I threw the joystick on the low table and snuggled even more in the couch, closing my eyes. Mello, you don't play fair at all.  
I felt the couch lightening from his weight and opened my eyes. Only to see his absolutely perfectly moulded butt go in the kitchen and come back with more cookies. And the front was as perfectly moulded, believe me. The boxers were too small and this time I wasn't even self conscious, I shamelessly stared, jaw dropped. Until I realised he was standing next to me, perfectly still, his cookie plate in his hand. The Cheshire cat was gone. He looked predatory. A shiver ran along my spine as I looked into his eyes. I noticed the plate trembling a bit.  
"Like the sight ?" he chuckled.  
I almost ran to my desk to pick my cigarettes and lit one. I was taking long drags, looking by the windows. Cars, road, night lights, good. Breathe.  
Now it was obvious he would do everything to me tonight, I mean, everything to make me give in, so he could do everything to me then, also. I wouldn't totally lose considering what was waiting for me, but shit, I wanted to win this over him, for once.  
I sat back on the couch beside him, pulled my goggles in my hair, and made the biggest puppy eyes I could, grabbing a cookie. I nibbled on it while focusing on the tv, as he had the music channel on. I couldn't look at him too long, the glitter in his eyes was almost scary.  
He was the sexy beast, I was the fragile puppy. Each would play what he knew best.

**Mello**  
Holy shit, not those eyes Matt. That's not fair. And his lips and teeth all over that cookie... should be all over ME, damnit !  
He was resisting. I love how he always gets where I don't expect him. I knew he wouldn't play the sexy part, but I didn't expect him to play the tender and cute part either. He's just adorable, and I'm drowning again. Those blue eyes, my god, how can someone have so expressive eyes ? They're screaming _hug me_.  
The problem is that I'm out of ideas now, I'm already almost naked and I've used so many perv jokes I could fill a dictionary.  
Could I go as far as _that _?  
Switching on channels with the remote, I stop on the porn channel. Oh, I see you coming, but any better idea ? Except raping him right there on the couch ? (and no, because I would be the one to lose, then).  
"Oh, I'll leave you alone, I didn't understand that it was what you were planning with your ginger and your sudden strip" he jumps on his feet and locks himself in his room.  
FUCK ! I don't know if he did that on purpose, but that was a really good shot. I have no parade to that. Sadly.  
And I'm pissed off, I can tell you.  
I switch the tv off.  
"Matt ?" I call.  
No answer. I walk to his door. "Matt ?"  
"I'm sleeping" he shouts.  
"Like hell you're sleeping. Come on, that was a joke." I want him out of his room.  
"Like hell it was a joke."  
"Matt."  
"Mello."  
The awkward atmosphere is coming back like a running horse.  
"Matt, please."  
"I'm sleeping."  
"I don't want you to sleep."  
"Oh, should I remind you that I work early tomorrow ?"  
"I don't want you to sleep."  
"And what do you want me to do ?"  
"Bring your ass here." (and give it to me)  
"What do you want from it ?" (oh oh, back on the road Matt ?)  
"You know what." (I can go there too)  
"No, you didn't tell me." (like if I would tell you, I'm still playing too)  
"Matt."  
"Mello." (we will go far at this rate)  
"Matt. Hurry up."  
"NO."  
"'night then." I sigh.  
"'night Mel." His tone betrays a grin.  
I go to my own room. I perfectly know he's not mad at me, on the contrary. I know he's still playing, and this little bastard is winning. Ending tonight's play when it's at its peak. I'm impressed, but I'm losing. Fuck.

* * *

_**Note :** reviews pleaaaase ! Did you like it ? Who do you think will win ? ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note : **I loved every review ! You motivate me !_

_

* * *

_**Matt**  
I'm pretty proud of myself. When he switched on the porn channel, I thought it was the end of our game. Not only the images on the tv were showing a scene I'd gladly replay with Mello, but I was already turned on and he was almost naked beside me, in these oh so tiny boxers. In a fraction of a second, my dizzy mind had a spark of pride and I locked myself in my room. I don't wanna lose.  
It was hard not to laugh when he called me through the door. Ok, I admit it, I played on the guilt side. I knew he would first feel bad and think I was really upset by the channel switching thing.  
But then I couldn't help it, when he pronounced the word _ass_. I had to reply to that provocation, even if it was just an expression from him this time. And so the game went on. But he gave up quickly and I knew he retreated in his room because I had won and he needed time to think of a plan. Although I was eager to know what he would do tomorrow, I was a bit afraid because he already went really far tonight. And because he had lost tonight, he would be even more combative (oh, a wrestling fight in the mud... skin on skin... huh huh).  
I fell asleep some time later and woke up like a rose when my alarm clock beeped at 6am. I didn't even dream. If that game is already that draining, what will it be when... oh, hello, morning hard on...  
I made it to the bathroom, showered (and something else but you can guess...), and as I entered the kitchen to make some coffee, lighting a cigarette, said cigarette almost fell from my lips.  
There on the counter, a cup, a glass full of orange juice, a plate full of pancakes, and the coffee machine full of fresh dark liquid. And a fucking daisy in a vase. Holy shit.  
I didn't hear anything while I was sleeping. But he knew I would get up at 6am so I bet he prepared all this a little earlier and went back to his room unnoticed. Where did he get a daisy ? Oh. The church garden three streets away was the only place he could have gotten that (no florist would be open so early). Mello, god's gonna punish you for stealing his flowers. But I promise that once the game is over (and I won) I'll show you my gratitude for that breakfast.  
OMG the orange juice is fresh pressed ! I love you Mello.  
Hey, wait. What a nutcase I am. He's playing on my sentimental side. Fucker. But still, I could get used to such attentions. Will he do that again when the game is over ?

**Mello**  
The sex allusions didn't work (ok, these were way more than allusions). So I had to work him on something else. Matt's a sweetheart, I know he's a romantic guy so I would treat him like any man should treat his girl (oops).  
I would have loved to see his face when he would enter the kitchen, but it would ruin half of the part I was playing. He would have thanked me immediately and that would have been over. I needed him to torture his mind about it.  
When I headed to the kitchen around 8am, I knew he had drank and eaten all I had prepared and I was happy he liked it. Until I saw the daisy. It was ripped of his petals, all except one. The petals were still on the counter and I suddenly understood. I counted them. The one left on the poor flower was the one that would have said "not at all". He didn't rip it off. I knew he had marked another point when I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
And then it dawned on me. We were not playing on the sexual part anymore. We were without a doubt not just trying to get one in the other's bed, even when we threw perv jokes at each other's face. But now we were really leaving proves all around that we love each other. I almost cried (almost, I said, I'm not a sissy).  
It wasn't about the first that would jump on the other anymore. It was about the first that would break down and kiss Matt tenderly and hold him tight and... shit ! NO, I didn't lose yet.  
I had to leave for work so the next step would have to wait. He would be back home before me and I didn't like it, it would give him time to prepare something. Fuck.  
But when I got home, nothing. He was just his usual self, playing games, smoking. No perv jokes, no cookies, nothing that could be counted as part of the game.  
I was disappointed. Even more. Sad. What if I had mistaken his intentions and he was just bored with this game ? Or if I made him realised I love him and he just wants to jump me ?

**Matt**  
I got home before Mello. I knew he would expect me to do something. So he wouldn't expect me to do nothing (I'm such a jerk sometimes). I hesitated a few minutes because I knew it would affect him that I don't play anymore.  
I didn't want him to make his mind up about the situation but it was really too tempting not to play this card.  
Oh, I did prepare something, but for later. Right now, he would have several hours of nothingness hehehe (just so the next step hits him even more straight in the face).  
When he got home, he quickly looked around, he was obviously searching for any trace of what I had reserved to him tonight. He made a disappointed face but switched back in half a second to his blank expression.  
I suppressed a smirk before he could see it because it would be the clear sign I _had_ prepared something.  
He made dinner, nothing special, no dessert (huh ho Mello, a bit upset ?), he watched tv while I was playing on my laptop, and he finally headed to his bedroom around 11pm. We barely exchanged words and I could feel he was tensed and pissed off.  
He opened the door of his room and I heard a "oh", and silence. I turned to look in his direction, all I could see was his back. And his hand he rose to his eyes to wipe tears. His head slightly turned my direction but stopped before completing the movement. He closed the door behind him and that was over. He didn't come back.  
I don't really know, but I think he won.

**Mello**  
I was so pissed off I could have smacked Matt for doing nothing. I wanted to play damnit ! Boring diner, boring tv, boring Matt. I'd better go to sleep.  
I walked to my room, cursing Matt mentally. And... Oh.  
Just Oh.  
What could have I said more in front of a huge yellow roses bouquet placed on my night table, and many petals spread all over my bed ? Yellow roses... (you know the Mellow Yellow stuff). I cried (but I'm still not a sissy).  
He almost got me on that one. I turned my head to look at him, but stopped. I could feel him exult in my back. I closed the door before I gave in, because I was almost ready to run to his arms. That was close.  
Now I had serious thinking to do.  
I had almost given in. So his next step would probably be the end of me if I didn't make him fall first. Because I could feel that dull ache in my heart, the one that tells you that you're in need for the one you love, truly, madly, deeply.  
Unfortunately the day was long, extra hours profiled in the horizon and I got home around midnight, exhausted and without even the tiniest idea of what to do next. I've been pretty busy all day long and couldn't even think of it.  
I wondered, while turning the key in the lock of the door to our apartment, if something would be waiting for me.  
The apartment was in the dark, except for the light coming from the tv screen. And Matt was asleep on the couch.  
I saw the DVD menu on the screen so I knew he had been watching a movie. Was he waiting for me ?  
There was half a pizza on the kitchen counter, so I ate quickly, standing there, and after washing the remaining dishes I went back to the living room. Matt had awoken and was stirring.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty" I smirked.  
"I would've preferred to wake up with a kiss than the sound of dishes in the sink" he muttered.  
Here we were, same player plays again. I grinned.

**Matt**  
I woke up because of the noise coming from the kitchen. Mello has never been tender when washing the dishes (that's why we buy new ones quite often).  
"Hey sleeping beauty" he says while I stir.  
"I would've preferred to wake up with a kiss than the sound of dishes in the sink" I reply. Hell yeah, waking up with a kiss, Charles Perrault ruled, I thought, imagining Mello dressed as a prince with a sword. No, no sword, too dangerous knowing him. He'd better crucify the princess than kiss her.  
"Well, you're already awake so it's too late now to kiss you"  
Asshole. I'll make you pay for that.  
I stood up, walked to where he was standing.  
"Before I forget, thank you for the breakfast" and I place a small peck on his cheek before going to my bedroom. Muahaha. Take that Mello.

**Mello**  
You fucking bastard. Your lips on my cheek. I still feel my cheek tingle. Matt's lips are sweet and tender, just like I imagined them. I think I stood where I was a long time. I was afraid to move, I think I would have followed him in his room instead of going to mine.  
I finally managed to move my ass to my own room. I'd better find something for tomorrow, it was becoming urgent. As urgent as what was happening in my leather pants.  
And then the idea came. I wondered first if I would have the courage to go that far. Because that was going _really_ far.  
I heard the creaking sound of his bed and knew he was still awake.  
I undressed and laid on my bed. I started stroking myself, moaning loudly. There was no way he wouldn't hear me.  
I heard a thud on the wall. He didn't seem to appreciate my idea.  
"Aaah... Hnnnn"  
"Mello, shut up !" he screams from his room.  
"Hmm... ahhh Matt..."  
"You fucking asshole !" he didn't like it at all hehehe.  
"Matt... oh yeah... feels good..."  
Blam. Splash. I lie there, aroused, drenched by the bucket of cold water he just threw on me. My bed is wet and Matt stands in the doorframe, his face flushed. He lets the bucket fall from his hand and slam his bedroom door behind him.  
I pick some towels in the bathroom and dry myself. I think I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight, my bed is a pool. I put my sheets to dry and try to find a comfortable position on the couch. And if I... ?  
Worth the try.

**Matt**  
I could have killed him for that. Not that I didn't admire the idea, that was bold. But he was really going too far. That was... quite dirty. I was turned on, I admit it. But I couldn't let him do that. First because if he has to scream my name, I'd better have him screaming it while I'm topping him, and second, hearing him so openly pleasuring himself just made me want to rush in his bedroom and replace his hand by my mouth.  
So I did the only thing I could think of but I didn't miss the sight in his bedroom anyway, while I was refreshing him.  
He was naked, on his bed, his cock in his hand, and he was so hot, oh my god, so sexy, so beautiful. His hair was spread on the pillow like a golden halo, his eyes closed, the expression on his face was of pure delight...  
Even after throwing cold water on him, I had to resist the urge of leaning over him and lick the drops rolling on his skin.  
I went back to my room and heard him in the bathroom. He would have difficulties sleeping in his bed for tonight (insert evil laughter here).  
I fell asleep.  
I woke up to the feeling of being too hot. I tried to push my sheets to the end of the bed, but they were stuck. Under something heavy. Someone heavy. What the fuck ?!  
Mello was in my bed, sleeping, glued to my back. The heat was coming from his body. I silently prayed he was not naked (well, actually maybe I prayed that he was, I didn't know what I wanted exactly at that moment, I was sleepy and puzzled). I turned to face him, he moved slightly, not waking up. His face was so peaceful, so... kissable...  
No, no, I won't lose, I can't.  
He rolled on his back, the sheets falling a bit, and... he was naked. Holy fucking shit. I was too, and that was really a problem now. I breathed, trying to calm down. If I fell asleep again, maybe he wouldn't be there anymore when I would wake up in the morning ? Like if I could fall asleep now... I had my eyes fixed on his... you know (hey, don't blame me for looking when I can ! You'd do the same, don't deny.). I like it better when he's hard... NO ! Not the thoughts to have now damnit ! I laid on my stomach, hiding my crotch, and tried to sleep. In this position, I would at least hide the problem in case something happens. I pulled the sheets over my ass to hide that part of my anatomy too, and I finally dozed off half an hour later, despite the fact I was nervous.

**Mello**  
I slid into Matt's room after some time, when I was sure he was asleep. Naked.  
He was sound asleep and I had to refrain myself to caress his body. I could see his back when I slipped under the sheets, and more (yes, I watched). I snuggled close to him and strangely, I fell asleep very fast. It felt so good to be there...

* * *

_**Note :** The game is going on, haha ! Review please !!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note :** here it is, ending chapter ! Sorry it took me longer than usual but I was sick and too much in pain to be able to write these last days.  
I hope you like it ! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really loved sharing this fic with you, that's why I wrote another one short one-shot to thank you !  
It's named "Impurities" and you can see it on my profile page in my stories ! And it's Mello x Matt, as usual !  
Next chapter of Et Cetera coming this week too !_

_

* * *

_**Mello  
**I woke up with something on my face. My boxers. Matt you fucking dumbass.  
I was alone in his bed and I began laughing. We're acting like perfect idiots, turning around each other, none of us willing to give up the fight. But it's so much fun !  
I put my boxers on and head to the kitchen. He's long gone since he worked early today too. I have a day off again so I will be able to prepare something that will be Matt's downfall tonight. Oh yes, he'll give in this time, I promise. Hum... I'm not even convincing myself. He resisted pretty good although I pushed things awfully far.  
What am I thinking ? I am Mello. MELLO ! Mello always wins (I could be a Marvel super hero after all, I would pick Ghost rider, leather, black motorcycle, yeah, definitely me... although it's not my bike I wanna ride right now).  
I spent the day cleaning the apartment, while I was trying to elaborate a plan (yes, I do the housework, a problem with that ?).  
4pm. My phone beeps. Text message. _Hey Mello, what are you doing ?  
_Matt seems to have found something new to bug me. Not that I mind, it's nice to know he's still playing even when we're away from each other.  
_Housework.  
Like the perfect housewife that you are ;)  
The perfect housewife's gonna kick your ass when you're home you fucking jerk.  
I had hoped the housewife would use my ass a different way actually.  
I could burn it on the cooktop if you prefer.  
Don't need that to be hot.  
I know, my sole presence is enough ;)  
Always so modest ;)  
You don't know how hard it is to be the sexy me.  
Sadly there are three useless words in your sentence.  
You wish.  
Yeah, like hell. It's hard here too. _Woops. Things are getting serious.  
_Can't help. You'll have to wait tonight.  
Can't wait.  
So come home you dumbass.  
Still 2 hours to go. Alone in an office. Hey, what are you planning ?  
You'll have to guess ;)  
Asshole.  
Yeah, it's included in the plan. Next guess ?  
What where you doing in my bed last night ?  
Nothing, sadly.  
Your mattress won't be dry tonight either.  
Is it an invitation ?  
Will you behave ?  
No.  
So it is :)  
:))_

**Matt  
**I don't know what we were exactly doing because we were obviously talking like if something would happen tonight, but I bet none of us would do a move once I would be home. But it was entertaining all the same (and more, I was happy to be alone in an office because I was tight in my pants).  
These two hours were the longest of all my life.  
I was feeling like a blushing schoolgirl when I opened the door to our apartment. Mello was nowhere in sight until I saw the door of my bedroom open. I headed there and I stopped in the door frame wide eyed.  
Mello was knelt on the floor, in the middle of a bunch of colored boxes. He was holding all the cards that the presents contained in his hands. All the presents I had hidden at the bottom of my closet.

**Mello  
**I had remembered the red present from the other day while I was sipping my hot chocolate, after we had exchanged text messages, and so I sneaked into Matt's room (what, curiosity killed the cat ? _I_ kill the fucking cat, mind you).  
I had forgotten it these last days but now I was really eager to know what he made a secret about.  
I found it along with several others at the bottom of his closet. There was a card popping from the wrapping paper. I pulled it and read.  
_My dear Mello... you're not even mine, I don't know why I keep on with this habit every Valentine's day. But I love you, and maybe that's the only way I can appease the pain of not being with you the way I want. Matt_  
My heart fell in my stomach.  
I pulled another box, another card.  
_Mello, one more this year, that I'll never have the courage to give you. I love you, and it hurts. Matt_  
And another.  
_The usual Valentine's day present, the usual me, in love and unable to tell you. Matt_  
Eleven. Eleven boxes. Like the eleven years since I met Matt for the first time.

**Matt**  
Mello realised I was there and his head rose to meet my gaze. I could see the tears tracks upon his face.  
I crossed the space between him and me and knelt beside him. I've never seen him with such a look in his eyes. He looked... innocent. Like if his short temper had left place to the angelic look that suited his physical appearance best. He would have had a holy golden ring above his head at that moment that I wouldn't even have been surprised. And believe me, I could kill for this look.  
"So, what about opening your presents, now that you found them ?" I suggested, wanting to lessen the heavy emotional aura that surrounded us.  
Mello smiled and I could tell that the old Mello was half back. He grinned like a 4 years old kid on xmas eve.

**Mello**  
A lot of memories came back to me as I opened my presents. Some gifts were things I remembered I liked when I was a kid, like this leather wallet I had seen in a shop when I was 14, and I couldn't afford it. Matt had bought it back then. And I remembered it was the time he had "lost" his favorite console. Oh Matt...  
I love him, with every fibre of my body.  
"I'm sorry Matt" I said. "I feel like a bastard" I added.  
"Why would you feel like this ?" Matt asks, wide eyed.  
"Because all this years I've loved you too and I realise you're a much more suitable valentine to me than I am to you." I was really feeling bad because I had nothing to give in exchange of these deep proves of love. Not the presents themselves, but what they represented : years of faithfulness, care, attention.  
"Don't be stupid Mello, you've protected me since the first day because I wasn't able to preserve myself, you even gave up on your pride for me sometimes, putting yourself in trouble for me, and I know how much it represents, coming from you." Matt replied.  
We looked at each other. The game was ending. But were we still playing, I couldn't tell. The moment was way too emotionally charged to think about playing actually.  
We ate dinner after that, and sat side by side on the couch, not daring to touch each other. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on tv, I was thinking about the recent events. Matt was silent too, I think none of us knew how to break the spell, we had gone so far and yet, we were still on the departure line, waiting for something that neither Matt or me dared to start. That's when I knew how the game would end.

**Matt**  
We ate sat side by side on the couch, both shyly smiling at each other from time to time. We looked completely dumb, like two kids in a schoolyard that can't say to each other they wanna have a date.  
I felt Mello's hand creep on mine, squeezing gently. It's just weird how sometimes you want someone so much that you could have an orgasm just with a light touch of fingers (or I'm overly frustrated).  
Then he stood up and pulled me to the bedroom.  
Once there, he just faced me with a genuine smile and told me : "so, ready to unwrap your present ?"  
The game was over. Mello had given in, given himself to me, accepted to lose. Mello had given up on his pride, definitely, in this game. The best proof of love I could wish for. Because it was something impossible from Mello, and Mello had made the impossible for me.  
And Mello's body was of course the best present EVER (yes, I am drooling).  
I smiled back at him. Oh god, how I wanted him ! And now I could have him (fireworks, doves and confettis in my head, yeah baby).  
I "unwrapped" my present from his leather clothes, and when he was totally naked in front of me, I couldn't help but admire his body as I pulled my goggles away, letting them fall on the floor. Thin, muscled, a bit taller than me, his skin was glowing like a silky fabric. His golden locks falling on his shoulders, his steel colored eyes filled with lust and love. I could hear pops in my head, like long ago... goodbye brain cells, 't'was nice to have you there.  
"I hope you won't just look ?" he teased me. And then, good old Mello was back : he grabbed me and almost ripped my clothes off of me, and pulled me against him roughly, his arms tightly locked around my waist. I snaked my arms around his shoulder.  
And at last we kissed. Innocent, first, sucking on each other's lips. Then a little rough, Mello biting my lower lip. I felt his tongue ask for entrance and parted my lips, and the kiss deepened to a hot dance of swollen lips, tongues and saliva, making me lose control totally. I could have fainted (ok, I'm a sissy but kiss Mello and you'll understand. Hey, wait. No way you kiss him, he's mine).  
We broke the kiss, panting, our breathes heavy, eyes locked, filled with need.  
I pulled Mello by the hand, to the bed, and he pushed me, leaning on top of me a second later, kissing me again with a sweetness I wouldn't have imagined from him.  
He let his lips roam along my jaw line, my neck, my ear, and he was driving me crazy. This game we had been playing for days had been the longest preliminary in sex history, and I couldn't take more.

**Mello**  
"Mello... I want you... now... I can't wait anymore" Matt's tone was almost begging. I could feel the urge, the painful need in his voice echoing with my own. The moan he let out when our hips grounded together, making our members rub on each other's got the rest of my sanity (if I had any left, which I'm not sure of).  
I dived down, licking all the way on his chest, stomach and bellybutton, until I reached his throbbing member. Matt gasped as I teased the tip with my tongue.  
"Mello... please !" he pleaded.  
I took his erection between my lips, sucking on the tip. He groaned loudly. I took more of him, slowly moving my lips up and down, my tongue dancing around his flesh. His moans, oh god, it was driving me mad.  
I looked at him through my bangs, my Matt looked so sexy, so abandoned, his lips faintly parted as his breath turned to pants, his eyes closed.  
I crawled back up to kiss him, and impaled myself on his rock hard member. Holy fucking shit !!! I expected it would hurt, but I think I overestimated myself on that point. For once, I cursed myself for being impulsive and pretending to myself I could take it rough (but hey, I won't admit it, don't expect too much from me). I didn't care, I couldn't wait anymore either. I stayed still to adjust to him, trying to relax. But... how do I say it ? Matt is built like a horse, if you see what I mean.

**Matt**  
Mello was on top of me and knowing him, I thought he would dominate me. I didn't mind anyway, I didn't care, I just wanted him, whichever way it was.  
When I felt Mello's heat slide on my erection I gasped in surprise. It felt so fucking good ! I opened my eyes to look at him. His face was flushed, but I could see he was in pain. Shit, Mello, you're a virgin, and even if you were not, that was totally crazy to do it without preparation ! But it's just so like you...  
As much as I wanted to move, I remained motionless so Mello could adjust to me.  
"Move when you are ready" I told him. I could see he was quite embarrassed to stay still knowing how much I wanted him. I put my hand on his cheek, caressing it softly with my thumb, smiling. He smiled back and began to move up and down, slowly. At that moment I was using all my self control to keep this slow pace, feeling him all around me was just so overwhelming I couldn't think clearly. He was so tight !  
Suddenly Mello started to move faster, and my control broke in pieces. His hands were on my chest, and he was pushing on them to lift himself before slamming himself down in my lap. The look in his eyes told me the pain had completely faded, he was in pure pleasure.

**Mello**  
Once the pain had disappeared, the feeling was amazing. Matt didn't rush things, and I mentally thanked him for that. He gave me time to get used to him, although I could see he was fighting to keep quiet.  
As I began to speed the rhythm, he suddenly raised in a sitting position, put an arm around my waist and flipped me on my back, leaning over me.  
His arm still around my waist, his other arm, elbow resting on the mattress to support his weight, he began thrusting into me harder and faster. I don't know whose moans were the loudest, but we'll ask the neighbours tomorrow, they'll surely be able to tell.  
I could feel him concentrated, his eyes hazy.  
Oh my god ! I felt a wave of pure bliss as he hit a spot inside of me. He then smiled at me with a satisfied look, his lips brushing softly on mines. That was what he was looking for, obviously. Thank god he found it ! I couldn't believe how good it felt, the pleasure was shaking my whole body and I screamed his name as he hit that spot again and again.

**Matt**  
"Matt ! Oh fuck, yes !" Mello screamed as he spilled between us, digging his nails in my back. His entrance tightened around my length, making it impossible for me to hold on any longer, and I came just after him, purring his name in his ear.  
We laid there, panting. I was in heaven.  
"I don't think I can walk tomorrow" Mello said suddenly. "Hopefully I'm still on vacations".  
"Well, considering I have a day off too, I'm afraid you won't be able to walk the day after tomorrow as well." I grinned.  
"'Cause you think you will always be on top ?" Mello replied, an evil smirk on his lips.  
Holy shit, he's scary. I love him.  
"Tell me Mello, you never told me, what did marshmallows have to do with frustration ?" I asked, maybe he would tell me this time.  
"Well, some people say that marshmallows are like giving a blowjob, the more you take in mouth, the more you risk choking, but it feels so good..."  
I laughed, that was the stupidest thing I ever heard. But the word_ blowjob_ had an instant effect on me.  
I pinned Mello back to the mattress and made my way down to his crotch. The tiny licks I gave on the underside of his cock woke it up immediately. He hardened under my tongue, and I couldn't resist deepthroating him, feeling him grow harder second after second in my mouth while I was moving up and down. I loved the way he rested on his elbow, his other hand in my hair, watching what I was doing to him. My eyes locked with his, and I didn't miss his expression as he reached his climax, the muscles in his tights tensing under me. Mello, you're the most beautiful thing on earth.  
"I definitely prefer you to marshmallows" I smiled.

* * *

_**Note :** So, Matt wins ! I hope you are happy ! Please review ? ^_^_


End file.
